


Fix you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean echa demasiado de menos a Castiel, pero no pierde la esperanza de encontrarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Fix you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk2isechi0c&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warning:** Angst

 **Spoiler:** Los dos primeros capítulos de la séptima temporada.

 **Resumen:** Dean echa demasiado de menos a Castiel, pero no pierde la esperanza de encontrarle.

 **Estado:** terminado

 **Dedicatoria:** Para iris_manjon que ayer fue su cumple. A ver si con esto la animo de nuevo a escribir esas cosas tan chulas que ella escribía. Espero que lo pasaras muy bien ayer, nena.

 

**CUANDO PIERDES ALGO QUE NO PUEDES REEMPLAZAR…**

 

El mismo sueño. Otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Dean corría frenético. No sabía dónde estaba, ni por donde corría. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso resbaladizo que notaba bajo las suelas de sus botas. Sólo corría y corría. Delante de él, sin inmutarse y al mismo paso sereno y tranquilo, iba  Cas. Era absurdo, porque a ese paso ya debería de haberlo alcanzado mucho atrás, sin embargo Castiel siempre parecía ir por delante de él.

El ángel alcanzó el lago y se adentró paso a paso, hundiéndose cada vez más. Antes de desaparecer del todo y cuando ya el agua le llegaba al pecho, se volvió y miró a Dean. El cazador llegaba en ese momento a la orilla y lo miraba. Siempre pensaba lo mismo “No será capaz”. Pero se equivocaba, porque el ángel, noche tras noche, seguía hundiéndose hasta desaparecer. Tras un grito ensordecedor, Dean se lanzaba al agua. Corría por la orilla hasta que el agua también le iba tragando. Cuando llegaba al punto donde Castiel se había hundido, se sumergía y lo buscaba a tientas agitando frenéticamente los brazos y las piernas.

Pero nada. No había rastro del ángel. Eso no lo desanimaba y lo volví a intentar una y otra vez sin lograr nada. Incluso llegó a abrir los ojos dentro del agua, pero no lograba ver nada, tan solo oscuridad y con suerte a veces sus propias manos. Parecía que la nada más absoluta lo había envuelto y lo tragaba lentamente.

Cuando salía  de la superficie agitado y llorando por un poco de oxígeno, Dean se despertaba en su cama. Sentado, intentaba llenar los pulmones de aire como si de verdad hubiera estado sumergido en el lago. Sudaba tanto que podía parecerlo.

Apenas había amanecido cuando se vistió y dejó a su hermano durmiendo en la otra cama. Todas las mañanas desde que Cas se había ido hacía lo mismo; conducía hasta el lago. Una vez allí se quedaba mirando el mismo punto donde había desaparecido su ángel. Sabía que tenía casi todo en su contra, pero él no había perdido la esperanza de que alguna mañana, al volver, se encontrara cara a cara con Cas.

Él seguiría yendo para buscarle, y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

 

_“…And I will try to fix you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la autora original es: skysthelimit_7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no he escrito esta segunda parte. El mérito es sólo de ella. Yo sólo hice la primera parte. Podeis encontrar el link original aquí:
> 
> http://skysthelimit-7.livejournal.com/14689.html

**

No puedo creer que haya hecho esto XD He escrito Destiel (aunque ni Dean ni Cas salen en el fic XD)!! Ala, ya está.  
Ejem.

He leído Fix you, de taolee, y he decidido hacer una continuación. ¡Espero que no te importe, taolee! Además, como el fic está dedicado a iris_manjon porque fue su cumple, pues se lo dedico yo también. ¡Felicidades guapa!

 

**

 

When you lose something you can't replace...

 

Sam abrió los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse. Dean se había ido. Otra vez.

No sabía dónde iba su hermano, pero sí por qué. Por mucho que intentara esconderlo, negarlo, actuar como si no le importara, Dean no podía controlar sus sueños. Sam le oía jadear por las noches, moverse, murmurar su nombre con desesperación.

Todo era por Cas.

Sam no sabía qué hacer. Hablar nunca era la solución con su hermano; le hacía sentir débil, vulnerable, y Dean odiaba eso. Tampoco sabía cómo traer de vuelta al ángel, si es que podía hacerse.  
Se sentía inútil; por una vez, por una sola vez que Dean necesitaba algo, Sam no podía dárselo.

Así que callaba y cerraba los ojos, haciéndose el dormido, cuando Dean se marchaba. No decía nada mientras Dean se corroía, se ahogaba por dentro, porque eso era lo máximo que podía hacer.  
Y rezaba a Dios para que Cas volviera y arreglara a Dean, para que lo salvara una vez más.


End file.
